


Все во имя науки

by KisVani



Category: Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asylum, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Просто история о том, почему Константин все-таки пережил "лечение" в Рэйвенскаре.





	Все во имя науки

**Author's Note:**

> Авторшу терзали смутные сомнения на тему того, как и почему Джона Константина незаметно перевели в обычную психиатрическую лечебницу, вместо тюремной, а потом — почему его оттуда все-таки выпустили. А еще авторшу терзали смутные сомнения на тему возможности заморозить оплодотворенную яйцеклетку в 19-ом веке, а потом ее же имплантировать той же женщине, которая выносит и родит ребенка ближе к концу 20-го века. "Мгм, — сказал авторша, — в любой непонятной ситуации пиши кроссовер".

**Джон**

Бывают такие дни, когда каждая клетка твоего тела кричит дурным голосом: «Я хочу сдохнуть! Прямо сейчас! Прямо здесь! Сдохнуть! Сдохнуть!». И ты полностью разделяешь это мнение, но по какой-то нелепой причине и из извращенного упрямства продолжаешь жить.  
У меня в последнее время слишком много таких дней, и то, что здесь называют лечением, этому более чем способствует.  
Когда санитары пришли в очередной раз и почти волоком потащили меня из камеры, я так и хотел поинтересоваться: «А не проще ли будет сразу посадить меня на электрический стул, парни? Или вам хочется растянуть удовольствие?» Только в последний раз, когда я спросил что-то столь же невинное и совсем не саркастичное, меня избили, обрядили в смирительную рубашку, да так и бросили, даже не расщедрившись на лекарства, которые помогли бы погрузиться в забытье и игнорировать боль.   
Как я и говорил, несмотря на острое желание умереть лишних проблем как-то не хочется. Ну, а что? Я же псих, мне необязательно быть последовательным прямо во всем.  
Только вот сегодня, как оказалось, вовсе не такой день, как обычно. До моего сведения в простых и по большей части нецензурных выражениях довели, что со мной хочет встретиться какой-то новый мозгоправ и потому мне нужно быть повежливее. А не то потом сам случайно споткнусь и ударюсь об стену. И так раз тридцать. И еще на лишний сеанс электрошоковой терапии попрошусь.  
Потому я и сидел смирно, как монашка на исповеди (ну, монашка, которая чешет ногу и думает о том, что безумно хочется курить, но ведь люди неидеальны, да?), и старался всем своим видом выражать честность и готовность сотрудничать. По идее, мы должны были быть разделены столом, но доктор посчитала, что хватит и того, что я сижу: она стояла, опираясь на стол, и рассматривала меня с таким выражением, будто я очень интересный, но очень мерзкий таракан.  
Да, точно, доктор оказалась женщиной: серьезной брюнеткой лет около сорока, из тех, про кого говорят, что они «ухоженные». Аккуратная прическа, тщательно нанесенная косметика, выглаженные брюки с завышенной талией, белый пиджак с широкими плечами, туфли-лодочки, такие блестящие, что я почти уверен: ими можно пускать долбаных солнечных зайчиков… О, и еще… нихрена она не мозгоправ.  
На них я уже успел насмотреться, со всеми этими улыбочками, лживым сочувствием и радостным предвкушением того, что они могут со мной сделать.  
В то же время эта женщина, пусть и видела во мне таракана, не собиралась утверждать, что от таблеток или электричества мне станет легче и я забуду о демонах.

**Хелен**

Стоит признать, я была несколько разочарована. После того, что я видела на фотографиях из Ньюкасла и о чем мне рассказал Джеймс, я ожидала лицезреть кого-то, кто переступил определенные грани и коснулся изнанки мироздания. Определенно, внешний вид человека, сидящего передо мной, не вязался с тем образом, который я успела создать в своем воображении.  
Если верить его документам, Джону Константину сейчас должно было быть тридцать лет, а выглядел он на двадцать пять, если не меньше. Истощение, нервозность и общий его не слишком здоровый вид, как и лохматые светлые волосы, только усугубляли ощущение того, что я нахожусь в одной комнате с юнцом, оказавшимся не в то время и не в том месте.  
— Оставьте нас, — обратилась я к санитарам.  
Они переглянулись и недоверчиво уставились на меня.  
— Доктор Магнус, — осторожно начал один из них, — этот… пациент опасен.  
Я оценила паузу, которую сделал санитар, говоря о Константине. Вряд ли в обычном общении они действительно называли его, или кого-то еще из здешних обитателей, «пациентами».  
— Я беру на себя всю ответственность за его возможные действия, — ответила я, стараясь не выдать своего раздражения.  
Тот санитар, что волновался обо мне, снова попытался возразить, но его товарищ что-то тихо ему сказал, и они опасливо покосились на меня, но после этого вышли. Любопытно, что же такое Джеймс записал в мою «легенду»? Обычно мне не требовались дополнительные ухищрения, но эта лечебница и этот пациент были слишком необычными, и даже у меня возникли затруднения с проникновением сюда. Тем более что по эту сторону океана мои руки были отчасти связаны.  
— Они боятся тебя, дорогуша, примерно так же, как и меня, — обратился ко мне молчавший до этого Джон Константин, и его голос неприятно резанул мой слух.   
У маньяка из Ньюкасла, как его называли газеты, был ливерпульский акцент. Конечно, я читала полное досье, но такие вещи отчего-то всегда воспринимаются лишь непосредственно.  
— Думаю, вы заметили, — сказала я, словно бы невзначай, — что принимаемая вами доза психотропных препаратов сегодня была уменьшена.  
— Ох, правда? А я уже решил, что привык к местной дури.  
Он криво усмехнулся: похоже, ирония была одним из средств самозащиты. Достаточно раздражающее качество, а в его нынешнем положении — и вовсе опасное.  
— Я доктор Хелен Магнус, и мне хотелось бы обсудить с вами сложившуюся ситуацию. — Первое правило моей работы: не дать отвлечь себя и увести от изначальной темы. — Вы оказались в незавидном положении, мистер Константин.  
Он фыркнул.  
— Да кому ты рассказываешь?   
Я позволила себе улыбнуться: Джона Константина признали виновным в массовом убийстве. Если бы он не говорил все время о демоне, призыв которого обернулся катастрофой, то разговор был бы короче, но «маньяка» посчитали сумасшедшим. Пока же тот человек, которого я видела перед собой, выглядел относительно нормальным. Стоит отметить, даже нормальнее, чем можно было бы ожидать: подобные места на самом деле редко ставят своей целью излечение пациентов.  
Я стремилась узнать, что произошло в Ньюкасле на самом деле. Константин не был абнормалом, точно так же, как и члены его группы, которых едва удалось разыскать Джеймсу. Все фрагменты тел тоже были вполне человеческими. Но сотворить подобное вряд ли было в людских силах. По крайней мере, мое чутье исследователя подсказывало это.  
— Будьте так добры, — сказала я, — повторите свою историю еще раз. Что произошло в Ньюкасле, мистер Константин?

**Джон**

Она меня раздражала. То есть, блядь, меня вообще раздражают те, кто лезет в мою жизнь, да еще и копается в том безумии, что я… все мы наделали, но тут было и кое-что другое. И под этим чем-то я подразумеваю ее произношение. Эта высокопарная манера говорить, эти длинные и вычурные фразы, будто Магнус выпала откуда-то из эпохи королевы Виктории, да так до сих пор этого и не поняла.   
Сразу видны последствия высшего образования. Я ничего не имею против, но всем этим умникам вечно кажется, что пара бумажек, на которых написано, что они доктора хрен знает каких наук, дает им какой-то опыт в этой долбаной жизни.  
Или право допытываться о том, чего они знать ну никак не хотят.  
Но раз она настаивала, то я ей все рассказал. В полной версии, так сказать. То есть и про Астру, и про то, что с ней творил ее папаша, и про то, какая чудесная мысль пришла мне в голову — справиться с одной проблемой при помощи вызова демона, ну и про все, что из этого вышло.   
Обычно после такого моего рассказа вызывали санитаров. Особенно если я, знаете, границу эмоциональной вовлеченности переступал и пытался расшибиться обо что-нибудь твердое.  
Ну, вот и в этот раз я пришел в себя, когда доктор Магнус оттаскивала меня от стены, а кулаки у меня уже были разбиты в кровь.  
Да, умею я очаровывать при первом знакомстве.  
— Вас утешит, если я скажу, что отчасти верю вам? — спросила она, когда я сел на пол, привалившись к стене.  
— Это в какой же, интересно знать, части? — поинтересовался я.  
Меня трясло и хотелось расхохотаться. Или закурить.  
— В той, что мир больше, чем принято считать.  
Она присела напротив меня и выглядела чертовски серьезной. Будь она мозгоправом, я бы заподозрил неладное, но, как я и говорил, эта Хелен Магнус была раздражающей, но не оттого, что собиралась лечить меня извращенными способами.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать, а? — спросил я. — Мне уже плевать. Все равно я сдохну тут.  
— А если я предложу вам возможность выбраться отсюда? Отправлю туда, откуда вы когда-нибудь все-таки выйдете?  
И кто из нас двоих в этой комнате псих?  
— Меня уже признали виновным, — буркнул я, — отсюда я выберусь только вперед ногами.  
— А вот это уже моя проблема.  
И то, как она при этом улыбнулась, мне ужасно не понравилось. Как правило, после такой улыбки тебе предлагают подписать контракт кровью. Жаль только, что моя душа и так уже порченый товар.

**Хелен**

Как всегда, когда дело касалось столкновения привычного большинству людей мира с миром, видеть который они отказывались, правоохранительные органы оказались в тупике. Они обвинили первого попавшегося, который к тому же с радостью говорил, что виновен именно он. Переиграть дело было в наших силах. Моих и Джеймса.  
Я бы с радостью предложила Убежище как альтернативу для Константина, но даже со всем нашим влиянием просто так забрать «маньяка» не получилось бы. И ко всему прочему существовали определенные факторы, которые заставляли меня быть осторожной.  
Например, то, что я так до конца и не понимала природу способностей этого человека.  
Верить в Ад, каким его описывал тот несчастный, я не собиралась. Признать существование других измерений — да, я могла, но религиозность никогда не была моей сильной стороной. Издержки увлеченности наукой, я полагаю.  
Интересно было другое: даже если допустить, что Константин смог создать портал между измерениями, открытым оставался вопрос о том, как ему удалось это сделать. Остальные из его группы едва ли были так же доступны для меня, девочка, о которой он упоминал как о первопричине, мертва…  
— Так что мне нужно делать? — спросил Джон Константин. — Не подумай, что я неблагодарный или что-то такое, но никто ничего не делает просто так.  
— Верно, — ответила я. — Мне бы не помешало ваше сотрудничество в моем исследовании.  
Мы уже отошли стены, сквозь которую Константин пытался пробиться, когда рассказывал мне о Ньюкасле. Теперь он снова занял свое место, а я, чтобы лишний раз его не нервировать, села с другой стороны стола.  
— И каком же?  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Если объяснять в двух словах, то я заинтересована в возможности передачи потомкам некоторых нечеловеческих способностей при абсолютно человеческой природе предка.  
Он не выглядел как тот, кто действительно понял, о чем я говорю.  
— Так что мне нужно делать? — спросил он, потирая переносицу.  
— От вас требуется только генетический материал.  
Что ж… Кажется, я смогла его действительно шокировать.

**Джон**

— Подожди-подожди, мы о сексе сейчас говорим?   
Доктор Магнус вздохнула.  
— Нет, мистер Константин, в сложившейся ситуации я бы предпочла внутриматочную инсеминацию.  
Я прямо не знаю, почему не начал истерично хохотать в тот же момент. Наверное, просто перенервничал. Доктор хрен знает каких наук Хелен Магнус предлагала перевести меня в психушку с более приветливым персоналом, и всего-то за баночку спермы. Признаться, это было… странно, в лучшем случае.  
И все потому, что ей казалось, что магия передается по наследству. Нет, конечно, и по наследству тоже, но шутка в том, что магией может заниматься любая сука. Было бы только желание и отсутствие принципов.  
Говорить этого я не стал: в конце концов, хоть какой-то шанс на свободу — это не так и плохо, верно ведь? Может, мне даже подыхать необязательно.  
— Говоря на эту тему, — продолжила Магнус, видимо, чтобы меня добить, — мне как таковое ваше согласие и не нужно, но я предпочитаю некоторую… степень добровольности со стороны тех, кто участвует в моих исследованиях.  
— А ничего, что я признанный маньяк? — спросил я.  
Она ничего не ответила на это, только улыбнулась, а потом поднялась и подошла ко мне.  
— Мы договорились? — спросила Магнус.  
— Еще как, дорогуша! — ответил я, пожимая ее протянутую руку.  
Что ж, не худшая сделка в моей жизни.

**Хелен**

Он согласился. Конечно, я отчасти блефовала, когда утверждала, что его согласие мне было не нужно. Все-таки хотелось верить, что не все мои моральные принципы растаяли со временем, но по-настоящему я понятия не имела, что именно делала бы, ответь Константин отказом.  
Надо подумать, каким образом лучше оформить документы о его переводе в Рейвенскар, где его, по крайней мере, не будут методично убивать.  
И подумать, кого я ненавижу так сильно, чтобы попросить быть второй составляющей эксперимента. И что-то мне подсказывало, что этим кем-то все-таки придется быть мне.  
Пусть Джеймс и скажет, что я сумасшедшая, но некоторые вещи лучше совмещать. Как, к примеру, желание родить ребенка и желание исследовать возможности передачи «магии» по наследству.  
Когда-то я была беременна, но на роль отца Джон (забавный факт, моего жениха ведь тоже звали Джоном, что поделать — одно из самых распространенных мужских имен на нашей родине) не подходил… да и я сама не была готова.  
Что ж… Бывает, что нужна сотня лет, чтобы переосмыслить свои решения.  
И к тому же я всегда придерживалась принципа «Все во имя науки».


End file.
